2011-08-10
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Meshel Laurie, Justin Burford, Dave O'Neil, Sharon Millerchip, Guests: Meshel Laurie, Justin Burford, Dave O'Neil, Sharon Millerchip Official description Episode Fourteen (10/08/2011) This week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are funky soul singer Justin Burford, Spicks and Specks favourite Dave O'Neil, singer'Sharon Millerchip ' and lady of laughs Meshel Laurie. We also have a special performance by six piece Latin act Carino Son. For more information on them click [http://www.thebeez.de here]. Myf's Team Justin Burford perhaps better known as the lead singer of End of Fashion, Justin is now making his stage debut as Drew in the musical Rock of Ages. Justin began his musical career at the of 17, when joined acclaimed group The Sleepy Jackson. He went on to form End of Fashion, taking on the roles of lead singer, guitarist and principal song-writer. End of Fashion has won 2 ARIA awards for their hit single O Yeah and are currently working on a third album release. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). This comedian and radio/television star set the stage alight in 2007 with her show A Shadow of My Former Self at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. On top of her busy career, Meshel recently gave birth to beautiful twins; a boy Louis and a girl Dali. Alan's Team Sharon Millerchip is a multi award winning theatre performer. Her leading roles in musical theatre have included Roxie Hart in Chicago (2009 Helpmann Award and Sydney Theatre Critics Award - Best Leading Actress), Velma Kelly in Chicago (2001 Helpmann Award - Best leading Actress), Columbia in The Rocky Horror Show (2008 Helpmann Award - Best Supporting Actress), Meg Giry in the original Australian production of The Phantom of the Opera, Anita in West Side Story, Belle in Beauty and the Beast (Mo Award). For the Sydney Theatre Company Sharon appeared as Cordelia in Falsettos and as Little Red Riding Hood in Into The Woods for which she received the Mo and Sydney Theatre Critics Awards. Most recently, Sharon played all three female characters, Elaine, Bobby and Jeanette, in the Ensemble Theatre's smash hit production of The Last of the Red Hot Lovers and starred in Nora and Delia Ephron's Broadway hit Love, Loss and What I Wore for its Australian premiere season at the Opera House. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics and a favourite member of the Spicks and Specks family. In 2007 he released his fourth book Everything Tastes Better Crumbed, written with his usual candid humour. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave starred in the feature film The Nugget alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. This year Dave was a regular on Adam Hills in Gordon Street Tonight. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes